Organic light-emitting devices include an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer between the anode and the cathode. Positive holes (holes) and electrons from the electrodes recombine to form excitons in the organic compound layer. The organic light-emitting devices emit light while the excitons return to their ground state. Organic light-emitting devices are also referred to as organic electroluminescent (EL) devices.
Recent years have seen significant advances in organic light-emitting devices, resulting in light-emitting devices having a low driving voltage, various emission wavelengths, a high-speed responsivity, a low profile, and a light weight.
Novel light-emitting compounds are being actively developed. This is because the novel light-emitting compounds are important for the development of high-performance organic light-emitting devices.
For example, as an exemplary organic compound, PTL 1 discloses a compound 1 (indeno[1,2,3-hi]chrysene) described below.
